Okada Marina
" |nickname = Okamari (おかまり), MALINA |birthdate = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |bloodtype = AB |genre = J-pop/rock |occupation = Singer |active = 2012-2019 |agency = UP-FRONT CREATE (2013-2019) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2013-2019) (2015-2019) |acts = , Love Bitter EX, }} Okada Marina (岡田万里奈) is a former Japanese singer. She was one of the vocalists in the pop-rock band and the unit Love Bitter EX. In August 2018, she began to use the name MALINA for solo releases. Biography 2012 In 2012, Okada participated in the Tanaka Reina to Band Yaritai Joshi Member Daiboshuu audition and successfully passed. On November 18, she was announced as a member of Tanaka's band, later named , as a vocalist. 2017 After the release events for Яe:Start were held in November 2017, LoVendoЯ ceased performing as a band, and did not have any activities together as a band after their radio shows ended in 2018. During the band's time of inactivity, Okada Marina and Miyazawa Marin performed as their duo (おかまりん). 2018 On August 27, Okada digitally released two songs she wrote herself, titled "Isshi Tsurenai no Uta" and "Strange Flower", under the name MALINA."MALINA「一糸つれないの唄」「ストレンジ フラワー」2曲同時配信スタート！" (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ Official website. 2018-08-28."MALINA「一糸つれないの唄」「ストレンジ フラワー」2曲同時配信スタート！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2018-08-28. On September 22, she became a semi-regular commentator on the Tsuri Vision show Tsuri Sute Tsuri Kaigi.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn8cyawFJvt/ 2019 On February 27, it was announced that Okada would graduate from and leave UP-FRONT CREATE at the end of March when her exclusive management contract expired. Since turning 25, she seriously began to think of what kind of person she wanted to be and if she wanted to continue a life of music. Fishing was one of Okada's hobbies before joining LoVendoЯ and she regrew interest in it after being able to do more fishing-related work under UP-FRONT, and now she wants to focus on that path."LoVendoЯ 岡田万里奈に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ Official Website. 2019-02-27. She held her graduation live, titled Okada Marina Sotsugyou Live Takaramono ~Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimashita~, on March 29 at Tennoz kiwa."「岡田万里奈卒業Live 宝物　～本当にありがとうございました～」FC先行受付のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club. 2019-03-04. LoVendoЯ's guitarist Miyazawa Marin and former guitarist Uozumi Yuki were both guests.https://www.instagram.com/p/BvmCwqLHCBA/ In her following last two days as a LoVendoЯ member and UP-FRONT CREATE talent, she participated in at Makuhari Messe. On March 30, Okada along with , , Juice=Juice's , and 's released the digital song " " which was performed for the first time (however, without Takagi and Kishimoto) in the "Fishing Club" Special Stage event at Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 on the same day."「恋する！さかなヘン/矢島舞美、中島早貴、高木紗友希(Juice=Juice)、岡田万里奈(LoVendoЯ)、岸本ゆめの(つばきファクトリー)」3/30配信スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-03-29. This was Okada's last release under UP-FRONT. Profile *'Name:' Okada Marina (岡田万里奈) *'Stage Name:' MALINA *'Nicknames:' Okamari (おかまり), Okapi, OkaP, Hassenchi (はっせんち; 8 Centimeters) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype:' AB *'UP-FRONT GROUP status:' **2012.11.18 Joined UP-FRONT PROMOTION **2013.10.01 Transferred to UP-FRONT CREATE **2019.03.31 Management contract with UP-FRONT CREATE expired *'Best Features:' Wide forehead *'Specialty:' Basketball *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, fishing *'Favorite Artist:' Lady Gaga *'Audition Song:' "Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou?" Discography Digital Songs *2018.08.27 Isshi Tsurenai no Uta *2018.08.27 Strange Flower Original Songs *2015 Sennou (洗脳) Discography Featured In LoVendoЯ ;Albums * * * * ;Singles * * Others ;Digital Songs * (with , , , ) Songwriting Credits LoVendoЯ * (lyrics) * (lyrics, composition) *Nagisa no Situation (渚のシチュエーション) (lyrics) *POWEЯ (lyrics) *girl (lyrics) Okamarin *good night (lyrics, composition) *Invisible (composition) *Sazanami (さざなみ) (composition) *Tobikiri no Christmas (とびきりのクリスマス) (composition) MALINA *Isshi Tsurenai no Uta (lyrics, composition) *Strange Flower (lyrics, composition) Works TV Programs *2014– *2018- Tsuri Sute Tsuri Kaigi (つりステ釣会議) Radio *2013–2018 LoVendoЯ no Love On! (LoVendoЯのらぶおん！; LoVendoЯ's Love Sound) *2013–2018 LoVendoЯ no LV-Я (LoVendoЯのLV-Я; LoVendoЯ's Level-Я) Internet *2013–2014 UF LICKS *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2016– Trivia *She is an only child.Okada Marina. "カラオケからのー？ おかまり" (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ Official Blog. 2014-10-03. *She is the youngest member of . *Because Okada looks older than her actual age, she and her mother constantly get mistaken as sisters. *She has a habit of arriving to places 30 minutes early. *Her parents named her Marina (万里奈) because each character has a few number of strokes and its beautifully written when one uses calligraphy. *In middle school, one of her friends measured her forehead with a ruler, and it was 8cm wide. Afterwards, her nickname became Hassenchi (はっせんち; 8 Centimeters). *She considers her forehead the source of evil in her life. *She is a "my pace" type of person, as well as being lazy. *She likes to have "alone time" and does activities, as well as going to places, alone. She is a keen angler. *Her solo artist name was spelled MARINA at first,https://twitter.com/upfrontworks/status/1034368447897976835 but it was changed to MALINA shortly afterwards. This was likely because it conflicted with Welsh pop singer Marina and the Diamonds who decided to change her stage name to MARINA in July 2018, a month before Okada's first solo releases were announced. *She started fishing when she was in elementary school (around 6 or 7 years old) and was drawn into fly fishing because her father, grandfather, and uncle were all flymen."釣り好き一家のひとり娘！私の『釣りルーツ』" (in Japanese). SCRAMBLE. 2018-12-06. *She has the same last name as member , and member . Gallery AxNxoKLwegdfhfh.jpg|Okada Marina, July 2013 6ZiAP.jpg|Okada Marina, November 2012 References External Links *LoVendoЯ Official Blog (Tag: Okada Marina) | Translations *Instagram Category:1993 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type AB Category:July Births Category:2012 Additions Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Up-Front Create Category:LoVendoЯ Category:Leo Category:Love Bitter EX Category:2019 Departures